Regresa conmigo
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: Rei se da cuenta que extraña a Kaworu, por lo que va a visitar a Shinji para ver que es aquel nuevo sentimiento que nacio en su corazon. KaworuxRei. ¡Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews!. Cap 03, UP!
1. ¿No puedes volver?

**Regresa…conmigo**

_**Capitulo:** "¿No puedes volver?"_

Una flor dormía placidamente sobre el suelo. Sus pétalos estaba mojados y su tallo también, pareciese que se hubiese caído junto con un florero invisible al cual no se le veía los rastros destrozados. Una mano pálida y con dedos finos agarro finamente la rosa allí tirada y la elevo hacia su rostro. Los ojos rojos de una mujer dieron espectáculo abierto a lo que veían, la propietaria se había hecho aparecer. Óleo levemente el olor de aquella rosa, un olor un tanto leve pero agradable, por el agua que poseía impidiendo un poco el disfrute de aquel arome tranquilizador.

La mano seso de fuerza, la rosa cayó nuevamente al suelo. Se había cansado de aquel contacto. Dispuesta a dispararse de aquel aburrimiento que estaba sufriendo se levanto de la cama en donde había estado sentada en todo aquel tiempo. Estaba vestida con una polera blanca y pantalones negros, era verano, por lo que no le importaba estar así. Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a dar un paseo por las calles de Tokio 3.

Sus ojos rojos se posaron en los diferentes edificios que pasaban por al lado de ella, incluyendo en donde vivía. Bajo levemente su mirada¿Qué había hecho todo este tiempo?

Los ataques de los ángeles habían cesado ya no había mas. Todo estaba tranquilo, o al menos eso pensaba para lo demás. Pero ella no estaba así, no se sentía indiferente y pasiva como antes.

Calles pasaban por sus pensamientos, muertes, llantos, alegrías, sonrisas. Lo ultimo, le hacia recordar a la única vez que sonrió, frente a aquel hombre que había conocido. Primeriza mente lo había tratado indiferentemente pero al cabo de vario tiempo ya pasado se dio cuenta de cómo la hacia sentir: viva. Él había sido el único que la había comprendido, pero no solo ese chico, sino otro…un ángel de nombre Kaworu Nagisa.

Las pocas palabras que habían salido de su boca para con él solo era de comparación, de que eran lo mismo. Cuerpos que esperaban ser almacenados, pero…ella quiso cambiar, quiso ser diferente a su destino. Pero, él había decidido no hacerlo, y murió en el intento de cumplir su cometido sin sentido alguno.

Aunque no se había notado, y con lo pocos sentimientos adquiridos que había obtenido, Rei se sentía triste por él. Principalmente por su muerte, y no existencia. Le agradaba tenerlo allí, más bien era como un hermano, por ser lo mismo. Por tener a alguien que la comprendiese indirectamente en su camino duro y silenciosamente de soledad y oscuridad permanentes hacia el contacto humano. Pero ya no podía sentirse mas así, tan segura, su única razón de estar un poco comprendido ya había desaparecido hace unos meses, por decir, años.

Todos ya tenían 18 años, por lo que ya podía decirse que podían vivir solos. Rei ya lo hacia, Shinji vivía en una casa un poco mas lejos que la de ella y Asuka había vuelto ha Alemania. Misado y todos los agentes de NERV, por lo que sabia ella, no volvió a verlos. Ni a ellos ni a sus compañeros, ni siquiera a Shinji: que hacia ya dos meses que le había dicho que lo vaya a visitar de vez en cuando, pero como su misteriosa y solitaria alma no podía acotar tales palabras casi nunca iba. En ese momento, y no sabia porque, decidió ir hacia la casa del castaño. Tenia necesidad de hablar, y eso algo extraño y nuevo que nacía del corazón casi sin ninguna emoción de la señorita Ayanami.

Poco mas de media hora estaba parada frente a un departamento, típico de allí porque el castaño le había indicado la dirección y todo. Su mano derecha su extendió hacia la puerta, se dio medio vuelta y con uno de sus nudillos toco levemente el grosor de la puerta, dando acto a su presencia de visita. En varios minutos la puerta se abrió. Un castaño de camisa blanca, pantalones jeans negros y zapatos marrones oscuros la recibió con una sonrisa tímida pero gentil, como siempre lo había hecho.

¡Rei!- exclamo al ver abriendo más la puerta para que cierta peliceleste pudiese entrar-. ¡Que agradable tu visita! Por favor…-susurro al indicarle con una mano a que entrara a su casa.

Rei no supo exactamente que hacer pero solo se limito a dar una pequeña reverencia de educación hacia tal formal invitación. Entro y se dio cuenta de lo no muy ordenador que estaba aquel departamento: tenía varias ropas sobre el televisor, sobre la mesa y unos libros que daban ganas de leer recopilador uno encima del otro esparcidos en casi toda la habitación.

Lo siento, es que, últimamente no me viene la inspiración y pues…digamos que esto me perjudica en mis quehaceres hogareños.- explico con una gotita de timidez Shinji, posándose una mano nerviosamente sobre su nuca.- Este…¿quieres un te?.- al ver la mirada de la peliceleste sobre él se dio cuenta del desconocimiento a la bebida que le acababa de decir.- Mira, ahora te traigo uno y me dices como esta… ¿de acuerdo?- continua, viendo que su compañera no contestaba y entendiendo la razón.- Bien, quédate aquí por favor…-termino con un tono medio vergonzante. Por más que parecía distante, estaba muy feliz de tener a su amiga allí y en ese momento. Sabía que Rei no era así, por eso le había agradado mucho mas que estuviese. Tal vez para hablar, tal vez para no decir nada y solo mirar su acciones como siempre lo hacia. Cualquiera de las razones que pensaba le eran bastas como para tenerla en ese lugar, junto a él.

Fue hacia la cocina, que por cierto era muy pequeña. Saco dos tazas de uno de los estantes que tenía arriba de su cabeza y empezó a llenar un recipiente con agua tibia para poder empezar a hacer los té.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor-sala una Rei confundida trato de acomodarse entre los libros. Se pregunto varias veces porque tenia como una biblioteca en la casa pero aquellas preguntas quedaron en su conciencia al sentarse y comenzar a pensar en lo que venia meditando hace ya varios días.

¿Rei?, hum, espero que te guste el té.- dijo Shinji al venir desde la cocina con una bandeja que en ella tenia dos tazas con un té verde.- Bueno y…-susurro al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, y se sentaba enfrente de la mesa.- ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué no has venido antes?. Me preocupe.

Ikari, no se que decirte pero…vine porque…recordé a Nagisa y…-comenzó Rei, con un tono silencioso y misterioso. Alzo su mano a su pecho y cerro sus ojos, luego los volvió a abrir.- sentí…ahora extraño aquí. ¿Podrías decirme que es?-pidió con ojos extrañamente brillantes, por primera vez le estaba haciendo caso a sus sentimiento, queriendo tenerlos.

Shinji se sorprendió a la pregunta de la joven. ¿Acaso…estaba comenzando a apreciar a alguien?, o mejor dicho… a sentir algo por ese alguien.

Aclaro su garganta y luego de unos minutos pasados se dispuso a hablar nuevamente.

Creo que…te sientes igual que yo…porque, lo extrañas Rei.- trato de decirle la mejor manera posible sin ponerse triste, pero no podía, él era así.

¿Extrañarlo?- repitió, mirando ahora hacia el suelo.- puede ser…-soltó después de unos minutos de silencio. Se levanto sin previo aviso, y miro a Shinji- perdón Ikari…pero debo irme.

¿Tan pronto?, acabas de venir Rei.- no le extrañaba aquella actitud de cierta peliceleste de irse después de averiguar algo. Le había quitado aquella distancia por llamarla "Rei" pero se notaba que ella quería seguir distante, y alejada de todo.- No has probado ni tu té… ¿no lo quieres?

Lo siento, me voy.- corto fríamente mientras se iba con prisa de allí, dejando a Shinji con mirada melancólica con el recuerdo de cierto peliblanco el cual su mejor amigo y la única persona que le dio aprecio.

Los pelos del cabello de Rei se dispersaron violentamente al pasar de un lugar sin brisa a uno que si la tenia, afuera. Camino un poco lento luego apresuradamente, ahora que había descubierto aquel sentimiento necesitaba pensarlo. Sabia que ellos eran iguales, él mismo se lo había dicho. Pero, aun así no lo entendía. Aun así no podía acotar tal cosa.

Fue hacia la zona mas destruida de Tokio 3, en donde Shinji le había dicho que fue la primera vez que lo vio. Trato de auto-visualizar algo que no vio en aquellos pedazos de edificios destruidos bajo el lago que había allí.

Sus ojos rojos pasaron por cada uno de las salientes de dichos edificios y luego se apoyo sobre uno que había allí, viendo el atardecer que se hacia lentamente. Como el atardecer del encuentro entre Shinji y Kaworu. La aparición del quinto niño.

Y se quedo allí por vario rato, esperando a que algo pasase. Esperando a que él pudiese volver, a que reencarnara o resucitara de algún lado. Necesitaba verlo. No entendía porque quería verlo tan desesperadamente pero quería hacerlo.

¿No puedes volver, verdad Nagisa?- pregunto en el silencio que había allí y el leve sonido del oleaje que hacia las no olas pero venida y idas de la terminación del lago.

Rei quedo viendo hacia el atardecer, aquel sol que se ponía. Dando el comienzo de otra noche de soledad.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que miraron el primer cap¡bienvenidos!. Bueno...en 1ª hize este fic porque no eh visto ni un fanfic de KaworuxRei por aqui y buenu...¿mejor ser la primera, no?. Es que no se...por ahi hay pero no me di cuenta xD, bueno no importa. ¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap!.**

**Quejas, sugerencias, opiniones porfavor todo a reviews. Ah y, una cosa, no tuve en cuenta The End Of Evangelion sino hasta el cap que termino la serie en adelante U.**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo que aclarar nada mas. Ah, Evangelion no es mio toditos los perso y todo es de su creador, yo solo los utilizo para dar a una historia que queria que pasase en anime y manga T-T.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y porfavor dejenme reviews!.**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	2. Un sueño que da a la verdad

**Capitulo2:**_ "Un sueño que da a la verdad"_

- Ayanami…-se escucho desde los adentros de Rei, con lo cual abrió los ojos y observo a su alrededor. Al parecer se había dormido en aquella protuberancia y no se había dado cuenta. Unos pies un tanto peculiares se les fueron mostrados en su visión hacia el frente.- Oye…que te vas a resfriar…-se escucho susurrar a una voz muy conocida para ella. Enseguida levanto la vista y sus ojos se agradaron sorprendidos al ver quien estaba enfrente de ella.

- Na-Nagisa…-dijo con un hilo de voz, no dando crédito a lo que veía. La sonrisa típica del chico se formo en sus labios.

- ¿Me extrañabas, neh? Shinji-kun lo comento.- los ojos del chicos se posaron en los de ella, como comprendiéndola.- No es extraño, yo soy nacido de Adam y tu de Lilith. No es extraño que nos sintamos así, si es que estamos separados.- explico tranquilamente mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia ella.- Podré…volver, si lo deseas. Yo también te extraño.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Rei se sintiese un poco mas tranquila y sus mejillas se tornasen de un color que ella nunca mostró, sintiendo un calor agradable en su interior.

Su mano, sin que ella lo quisiese, estrecho sin ningún miedo la del chico. Se levanto y lo observo: seguía con la vestimenta escolar, la de su instituto que ya hace varios meses había dejado.

- ¿Nagisa…tu…?- trato de decir, pero el atrevimiento que había hecho cierto peligris la dejo sin habla. Había acercado la mano de ella a la mejilla de él y era como si tratara de sentir algo, algo que ella estaba desconociendo en aquel momento.- ¿Qué…?

- Esta…calida.- dijo sin más, soltando su mano. Rei sintió una punzada de decepción al no sentir mas aquel contacto tan agradable.- Tu piel esta calida, no como antes. Creo que tu misión ha cesado…y has empezado a vivir como "alguien".

- Si, pero…no se porque…me sigo sintiendo vacía.-aquella pequeña confesión hizo que los labios de Kaworu se extendiesen mas, a una risa tímida que hizo que Rei lo mirase nuevamente; preguntándose porque el estimulo a reírse.

- Descuida, yo voy a ayudarte…pero, todavía tienes que despertar.- dijo sin dejar de reírse de aquella manera tan tímida y cordial.

- ¿Despertar?, pero, acaso… ¿no estoy ya despierta?-la pregunta de la peliceleste hizo que Kaworu pusiese una cara muy seria, y luego se diese vuelta.

- Esto…es un sueño.- dijo sin más y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el final de aquel pedazo de edificio destrozado, queriendo ser detenido por la extensión de un brazo de cierta chica que dio el deseo de agarrarlo.

- ¡Espera!.- grito al tratar de tocar su brazo, pero al travesarlo, se despertó de aquel sueño que había tenido y vivido. Y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Había llorado?- Nagisa…-susurro con un deje de tristeza al ver que el sol le molestaba la vista y estaba acostada en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

Se levanto torpemente y se toco la mejilla. Esto lo estaba ocasionando nada más que él y tenia que averiguar si le había dicho la verdad, si iba a volver. Sus pies se movieron sin que ella quisiera y empezaron a aumentar su velocidad haciendo que ella corriese de una forma desesperada hacia su casa. No sabía porque tenia que ir allí, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenia que ir allí.

Más lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, pero ella seguía con su rostro seriamente fraccionado. Algo extraño pasaba en aquel momento, algo que ella no le permitía ceder por miedo a sentir algo parecido al dolor. Sus sentimientos estaban despertando poco a poco y no le gustaba de la manera que lo hacía.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevarían a su departamento, y por consiguiente a la verdad o no de la presencia del chico en sus sueños. Apoyo la mano derecha en el picaporte y se detuvo pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso se dejaba llevar por algo nuevo¿por algo que sabia que no sucedería? Decepcionada por la realidad, abrió la puerta con desgano y sin subir su mirada continúo su caminata hasta llegar hasta la mitad de su habitación.

- Tardaste mucho…¿acaso es que no me creías?- una nueva voz en la habitación desolada hizo que la cabeza de la chica: cuyas lágrimas había rozado varias veces sus mejillas y habían tocado el suelo frío de aquel departamento, se suavizaran al ver a cierto conocido al cual pensaba no ver.

- Nagisa¿Cómo has…?.- trato de decir. El chico al ver la sorpresa de su amiga se limito a sonreír amigablemente y responder.

- Es mejor no saberlo… ¿no?

Rei volvió a mirar al suelo. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de estorbar y eso le molestaba la vista.

- ¿Por qué…estoy llorando? Malditas lagrimas…-susurra al tiempo que trataba de quitárselas un tanto con violencia pero al ver cierto cuerpo abrazándola dejo de hacer tal acción y miro hacia la cama que ahora podía ver que alguien se había posado en ella.- ¿Qué…haces, Nagisa?- pregunto al ver que Kaworu la abrazaba estrechadamente, sintiendo su…calor humano.

- ¿Es lindo sentir esto, verdad? Esa calidez que llama a tenerte cerca cuando lloras. Los sentimientos son algo hermoso…Ayanami.

- No si te hacen sufrir…-le dijo con tono algo quebradizo, la felicidad que demostraban aquella lagrimas se empezaba a mostrar en su tono de voz.

- Pero…¿estas sufriendo ahora?

- Estaba…-responde rápidamente al tener ganas de devolverle el abrazo, pero deteniéndose enseguida al ver que otro nuevo sentimiento nacía en su ser: la timidez.

- ¿Entonces?, es mejor estar sonriendo¿no crees? Este abrazo te lo doy porque…estoy feliz de verte¿acaso tu, no¿Por qué no me abrazas?.

- Me siento extraña.

- ¿Extraña?

- Como si tuviese miedo a abrazarte y me rechaces.

- Eso se llama timidez…creo que aun no la conoces, pero no, no te rechazare. Puedes abrazarme – le susurro tranquilamente en su oído el cual tenia cerca.

La voz de Kaworu diciéndole tal cosa hizo que se tranquilizara mental y físicamente, dejándose abrazar con más facilidad. Sus manos comenzaron a rodear la cintura del chico y, posándose en su espalda, se quedaron posadas allí. Completo el abrazo los dos se quedaron allí por largo rato, sintiendo que nuevas experiencias podían sacar sintiendo el calor del otro. Sintiendo su pudor humano, sus palpitares, su ser humano. Ellos estaban vivos. No como contendedores, no, ya no mas así. Sino como Rei Ayanami y Kaworu Nagisa.

* * *

**¡Hola!. Bueno¿tarde mucho, poco¿que les parece?. Es que este cap lo tenia hace mucho hecho, pero es que me quedaba pensando si es que me faltaba algo para alargarlo, pero no lo pude alargar. El Tema era central y pues...hasta alli quedo, creo que es mas corto que el anterior. Pero no se desepcionen que creo que el cap 3 vendra con un poco mas largo que el primero y el segundo, pero esto es todo por ahora, gomen nasai.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y bueno...que enseguida contestaré:**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Hola Alba-senpai!. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Bueno tus preguntas seran contestadas al desarrollo de la historia¿ok?. Por mas solo puede decirte gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias xD. Aqui tienes el segundo cap, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**MaNaKuRaMiTa : Muchas gracias. Comparto tu mismo sentimiento 8aunque te soy sincera me falta todavia para llegar al tomo donde aparece Kaworu, porque estoy completando otros mangas aparte del de Evangelion) y pos...yo me enamoré de ellos dos como pareja, y bueno...asi que suerte encontrar a alguien con el mismo sentimiento que el mio, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo por mas de ser tan corto. ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme comentario!.**

**Fantastic-Man: ¡Hola! Que suerte que te gusto, de verdad me halaga. Te explico lo que pasa con Rei: pues me encanta, simplemente su actitud despierta mucho misterio que quiere ser resulto, asi que yo solo quiero descubrir como seria la experiencia de ser Rei Ayanamo. Por eso es como si fuera a pasar a ser ella en la historia, como todo escritor ¿no?. Y bueno...Rei, aparte de eso, es mi personaje favorito, asi que no puedo no ponerla en un fic de Evangelion que no se intenso y lindo para leer ¿no lo crees? descubrir los misterios de Rei tiene su diversion, jeje. Sé que te parece extraño lo de KaworuxRei, pero es que...es mas extraño y atrayente (sip, me gusta probar cosas extrañas jeje) y pues...tenerlos a ellos dos como "experimento" esta muy lindo porque puedes saber que hubiera pasado si ellos no se hubieran separado y, Kaworu, no tuviera esa extraña atraccion por Shinji. Bueno, espero que no te haya liado con mis explicaciones tontas x.x. Y bueno...ShinjixRei es que...bueno, como es KaworuxRei pues...yo desarrollo esta pareja lenta y como a mi me gusta...asi que eso no puedo cumplirtelo, si puede ser alguna amistad con el castaño y Rei pero nada mas que eso, gomen nasai. Gracias por la invitacion, todavia tengo deuda contigo en ponerme a leer tus historia, disculpa si todavia no eh comentado ninguna pero me e leido algunas y me han gustado, pronto te dejare algun review, descuida n-n. ¡Ojala te haya gustado este cap y haber que me opinas esta ves, neh?!. Muchisimas gracias por este mensaje.**

**¡Como siemrpe digo!. A los que no me dejaron reviews, dejen, asi me dan mas animos ;) ademas...sé lo que no les gusta y los que si les gusta de esta historia...asi podre ir mejorando, y haciendo un trabajo mejor.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar me voy yendo n-n.**

**¡Hasta el proximo cap!.**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	3. Descubriendo nuevas experiencias

**Capitulo3:** _"Descubriendo nuevas experiencias"_

Rei se encontraba mirando el cielo, sus ojos posados en este reflejaban lo celeste que eran. Poso sus manos sobre la baranda del puente en donde se encontraba. El mar sin horizonte ahora era observado por sus ojos carmesí. Esa tranquilidad, ese silencio, nunca lo había sentido. Si bien ella siempre estuvo en ese silencio, en esa tranquilidad, totalmente diferente a lo que vivió momentos pasados. Se sentía segura, en un estado mental reconfortante.

Kaworu, al observar esto, sonrió gentilmente. Ella estaba convirtiéndose en una persona normal, tal como él quería. La observo desde atrás, ya que se encontraba detrás, su ropa meneándose con el leve viento al igual que su cabello, su silencio, esa dulce paz que tanto adoraba. Por ser Adam, agradecía sentir eso en aquel momento. También por ser ella…Lilith. Aunque su diferencia humana, era aun mas importante.

El calor de una mano fue sentido en el hombro de Rei. Ella lo observo de reojo con ese rostro inexpresivo. Sintió unas extrañas ganas de agradecerle, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que lo consideraba algo fuera de tema, además de que rompería aquel apacible y desconocido sentimiento que añoraba con euforia apaciguada.

- Ven…quiero mostrarte algo – dijo Kaworu

Rei volvió a mirarlo, pero esta ves con aquellos ojos serios, molestos. Kaworu solo respondió con una sonrisa y se aparto de su compañera, bajando unas escaleras que había cerca del puente.

La ojirojo se quedo viendo el comportamiento de su amigo hasta que este, la contemplaba desde debajo del puente. Un sentimiento de curiosidad nació en ella, y siguió los pasos de Kaworu, solo para averiguar que era lo que él quería mostrarle. Estaba feliz y con ganas de gritar, comprendió que estaba emocionada. El gran mar y la arena se presentaban al frente. Sus ojos carmesí miraron a los de Kaworu, que no dejo de sonreír.

El peligris tomo camino nuevamente, y se dirigió hacia la orilla del mar. Agarro un pedazo de caparazón de caracol, y al ver al mar calmo, hizo un extraño movimiento de muñeca impulsando al objeto a que saltara tres veces sobre el agua y luego se hundiera bajo la superficie liquida. Rei espió con curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – pregunto el chico, teniendo unos cuantos caparazones mas en sus manos.

Rei dudo. No quito los ojos de las manos de Kaworu, pero la incertidumbre y parte de la decepción la dominaban. ¿Era solo eso? El chapoteo de un caparazón en el agua nítida no era signo de sorpresa, aunque había atraído su atención por segundos.

- ¿Esto es…lo que me querías mostrar?- continuo, con aquella voz apagada y seria.

El peligris se acerco a ella y poso su mano derecha sobre su palma, depositándole los caparazones en la misma.

- Es divertido. Inténtalo – le dijo, ignorando su pregunta.

Rei miro los caparazones por un largo rato. Agarro uno, y tiro casi sin fuerzas el objeto hacia el mar. Se hundió al impactarse directamente con él.

- ¿Por qué no rebotó? – pregunto con un extraño enfado en su voz.

Un suspiro se escucho después de esto. Miro a un Kaworu sonriente tras de ella.

Acercándosele, se puso en posición. Domino sus manos sobre las de él. Su cuerpo se apego mucho mas cerca de lo que Rei podía permitir. Luego apoyo su mentón en el hombro de esta, y comenzó a indicarle con paciencia.

Rei solo pudo sentir un pequeño calor sobre sus mejillas. Otra vez la timidez se comía los bordes de su acción. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba inmovilizada, Kaworu se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella y tenía una técnica absurda por aprender.

- Es solo cuestión de muñeca, Rei – susurro a su oído, haciéndole una extraña piel de gallina a la chica que lo oía. Resultaba…embriagante.

Su grave voz había hecho que el sonrojo aumentase y por tanto poner a una Rei extraña de lo que estaba pasando. Normalmente no hubiese sentido nada, ni siquiera le hubiese preocupado que Kaworu se le acercase en un principio. ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo desconocido, entonces? Molestaba saber que era algo que no conocía. Posiblemente debía investigarlo más a fondo. Kaworu podría ser…el conejillo de indias, pero aun así…

- ¿Por qué…? – pregunto calladamente, Kaworu la examino de reojo-. ¿Por qué…me siento así?

El peligris escudriño su rostro. Sonrió y se aparto enseguida. Lujuria rozo sus labios al soltar una carcajada interiorizada.

- Estas temblando…Rei, y tu cara esta muy roja –explico, entre pequeñas risas.

Llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas, y se palpo con serenidad. Volvió a observárselas. Maldición¿Por qué se sentía así? Lo desconocido para ella no era una ciencia o una nueva técnica o….adaptarse a la sociedad. Sino, sus propios sentimientos. Los cuales ignoro durante todo ese lapso de tiempo inerte en ese cuerpo, el cual no le pertenecía. Vivía una simple copia de la madre de Ikari…Una identidad arrebatada. Una identidad ya exprimida. Algo al que se le fue extirpado los sentimientos por el cambio de un alma…inservible y utilizable. Un robot, en pocas palabras.

- No tengo restos de sangre…ni tampoco siento miedo -. Sus ojos lo miraron con incredulidad-. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? No me has lastimado, y no estamos encima de los Evas para…-el inexplicable resultaba nulo de entender, prefería lo ignorarlo…Con sinceridad, quería sacarle importancia al asunto, como todos esos temas que conllevaban a expresar los sentimientos sin desarrollar.

- No quise decir eso – le corto, volviendo a sonreír-. Tu rostro, que es normalmente blanco, mostró una señal que estas avergonzada. ¿Y como lo sé? Lo demuestras temblando, y sonrojándote –jugueteo con unos caparazones, y tiro de uno tras otro divertido-.Eso significa que no eres tan vacía como describías. Discúlpame, tu caparazón se esta rompiendo poco a poco –dijo con sabiduría. Al ver que Rei persistía dentro de la duda, ejemplifico sosteniendo uno de los tantos caparazones en su mano, y lo quebró con poca fuerza.

- ¿Sonrojarme¿Temblar por otra cosa que no fuese el ser obligatoriamente la hembra de un ángel? – el mar calmo le hacia un fondo tranquilizador tras su perturbación, por lo que sus pensamientos encajaban con facilidad-. ¿Eso…tiene que ver con estar avergonzada?

- ¡Exacto! – felicito, acercándose-. Perdóname, Ayanami. Creo que estamos yendo muy rápido –le tomo de la mano-. Primero quería que descubrieras el sentimiento de estar acompañada, de saber que no estas sola. Pero creo que te eh mostrado otros que son mucho mas avanzados.

- ¿Y cuales son los que me dices?

- El amor, la necesidad de querer a alguien…-su voz se convirtió en susurro-.Por eso te digo que es muy pronto. Yo solo estoy aquí…para mostrarte un camino que me fue difícil de recorrer, aunque Shinji me ayudo en el transcurso.

- ¿Qué significado tienen tus palabras¿Luego te iras…? –pareció ser una afirmación, pero lo había preguntado.

El leve ruido que hizo la ráfaga de calor que paso junto a ellos, mudo la respuesta de Kaworu. Su sonrisa fue lo único que considero la resolución de aquella incógnita.

- ¿Me acompañarías a otro lugar? – prosiguió después de ese silencio.

Rei trato de descifrar esa sonrisa, y el movimiento de sus labios sin sonido. Pero… ¿Qué había sido ese sueño que tuvo con él¿Era todo mentira? Claro….tal vez todo fuese un sueño¡producto de su imaginación! Todos esos días solas, ahora la reconfortaban con sueños en los que aparecía él constantemente…El único, apartando a Ikari, que pudo compartir algún lazo importante. Desvaneciendo toda tristeza terrenal, aunque él era una ilusión. Parte de su alma corrompía la dolorosa realidad de su muerte, por eso lo añoraba con realidad ficticias en mundos imaginarios.

- ¿Ayanami? – escucho de sus pensamientos.

Levanto su cabeza, ya que sin su consentimiento, había bajado el rostro. ¿Era realmente un sueño? La realidad se desmostraba muy bien. ¿Acaso el mundo en el que últimamente había viajado se sentía así¿Inmoral¿Ficticio¿Agradable?

Algo extraño le sucedía. Ese dolor que no quería sentir…Parecido a lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que no era más servible para NERV. Que se había convertido en una persona sin sueños, ni metas. Que se había convertido en aquella persona…sin ninguna utilidad para otros. Tal vez utilizaba esos términos para explicarse que sentía en aquel momento, era extraño. Algo reconfortante después de todo ese dolor. Una persona que…la valoraba.

La calida mano de Kaworu, la despejo de esos recuerdos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – su voz volvió a retumbar en su cabeza.

Si él se iba…volvería a hacer así.: Fría, distante. Aunque iba a estar dolida, perdida

No sabia porque…pero compadeció un extraño cariño por ese ángel…y no comprendía si eso estaba…bien. Su intuición no advertía si después le perjudicaría. Después de todas esas "predicciones" o "actos fallidos" que actuaban sus sueños, no quería despertarse jamás. Kaworu se iría y toda la tranquilidad dentro de sus silenciosos pasos.

Ese pesar era lo que trataba de evitar, por más que iba a ser imposible. Los sueños terminaban, el descansar humano duraba unas determinadas horas. El cuerpo descansaba hasta un determinado periodo de reposo. La mente comienza a trabajar, y las ilusiones fantasiosas caen frente a la realidad.

- Odio ser Lilith…-el extraño liquido llamado "lagrimas" volvió a amenazar con salir-…odio no poder buscar una identidad personal. No poder ser representada por ella…-la incoherencia que le surgía el separarse de ese mundo, obligo a su deseo oculto. Más bien, a su miedo resguardado.

- Tú ya estas haciendo una identidad personal. Al igual que yo, estas adquiriendo sentimientos. Estos te ayudaran…-las manos de él volvieron a tocar sus hombros-…a hacer un nuevo destino. A explorar en tu cabeza lo que en verdad quieres…y deseas hacer –la preocupación brindo un brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Y tu, Nagisa¿Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? –sus ojos carmesí se humedecían nuevamente-. ¿Por qué esto no me lo explicaste antes de…-trato de aguantar las lagrimas-…morir?

La presión de sus dedos, cesaron. Cerró sus ojos un poco mas calmado, y apoyo su frente en la de Rei. La calidez reconfortante le hizo comprender la irrealidad de la teoría del sueño. Experimentaba todo contacto, no solo los sentimientos, eso era algo inexplicable. Tal vez…solo tal vez, no era un sueño…sino el mundo racional. Escondió la posibilidad, y se sintió a gusto por presenciar las sensaciones que despertaban las caricias de Nagisa.

- Necesitaba guiar a Shinji-kun, él necesitaba mi ayuda….Además tenias a Gendou para que pudiera sacar ese vació que tenias.

- Igual…-su voz volvió a quebrarse-…igual él solo me utilizaba para sus objetivos…siempre fui una especia de "arma", o un reflejo de la madre de Ikari….-su cuerpo temblaba, y esta vez se había dado cuenta-. Hasta que Shinji se dio cuenta de…quien era-.En efecto no era un sueño, la voz, el tacto, la historia, todo era…real.

- ¿Y porque no quisiste ir con él?

- No sentía ninguna atracción. Solo pura devoción por saber que alguien…sí me descubría-.Sonrió al lograr descifrar la incógnita que llevaba desde el comienzo desde ese día. No se había quedado en cama. Juzgaba la vida como todo ser humano. Kaworu era el que….la había ayudado.

- ¿Y ahora¿Qué es lo que sientes?

El calor de la frente de Kaworu, y lo nervios que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, no dejaban pensar con claridad. Aun así, ignoro eso, y trato de describir lo que quería en aquel momento. Busco las nuevas palabras que aprendió, y las unió con las que ya sabía. Convino la felicidad en ellas, sintiéndose liberada de algún modo. Bien consigo misma.

- Presiento que si tu te vas…no será lo mismo – sus temblorosas manos apoyaron el dorso de Kaworu, este enseguida abrió los ojos-. Por mas que seas Adam…

- No…Yo soy Kaworu Nagisa…-le corrigió-. Yo vine aquí siendo Kaworu Nagisa, y tú ahora eres…Rei Ayanami. Somos seres distintos, diferentes espiritualmente, en alma, en cuerpo. Paralelos a los dioses, o nuestros próceres.

Se silenció un momento, y se detuvo en sus ojos rojos. ¿Cómo era que solucionaba las cosas de repente y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro? Confió en que podía tener razón. Por ahí eran locuras de ella, pero el estar tantos años sola…sin su otra mitad…sin buscar el significado de su vida…la habían malacostumbrado.

- Siento este dolor insoportable…un vació en mi corazón…-explico con las palabras que pudo-. No…quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Estas segura que en verdad sientes eso¿Por qué será? – le dijo, a modo de cuestionario.

- Eres el único que recorrió el mismo sendero que yo estoy haciendo ahora…-llevo sus manos, nuevamente a su pecho-. El único que me comprende, que puede enseñarme. Creo que esto es…ansiedad o…

- Miedo –carcajeo interiormente por un momento-. Los sentimientos son fáciles de aprender. Las experiencias son lo que cuentan –sonrió con ternura-.Pero Shinji-kun también puede ayudarte.

- No, no quiero…-negó con delicadez su cabeza, pero con cuidado que no desasiera el contacto con Kaworu-. Quiero que seas tu el que me enseñe.

- ¿Por qué? –sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

- Siento algo que no siento con Ikari…Algo que me hace sentir mas segura de poder descubrir mis sentimientos – trataba de formar en oraciones lo que su mente divagaba, cada vez que palpaba el calor del si no me sintiese confundida en saber que hacer…o como actuar…Mis impulsos me obligan a hacerles caso, pero hay otras que…-se sonrojo-. Bueno,…solo para escudriñar tu calidez…

El pecho de Kaworu se distancio unos metros. De repente, toda satisfacción de él desapareció. Lo busco con la mirada al no encontrarlo delante de ella y en efecto mantenía un trecho que significo un susto, una advertencia.

- ¿Nagisa? – pregunto, mirándolo incrédula. ¿Ahora había arruinado lo que más quería en dos segundos? Era una perfecta idiota.

- Eso esta mal Rei, vamos muy rápido – mascullo Kaworu, mordiéndose el labio. Había repetido las mismas palabras que antes, pero ahora su tono de voz era afligido.

- ¿Es malo ir rápido, Nagisa? – formulo al no sonsacar con algo inteligente en el cerebro, solo pura curiosidad.

- No es malo…pero te hará mal. Pronto vendrá la confusión y…-escucho como se lamentaba, acompañando su cuerpo de un lado para el otro-…vendrá la tristeza, la pereza. Esos sentimientos que no quiero que sientas –suspiro-. Todavía no- volvió a observarla desde la distancia.

- Estoy segura de que para pasar por algo bueno, siempre hay que pasar por circunstancias malas con la misma intensidad –explico, bajando la mirada nuevamente-. O al menos, es lo que Ikari-kun siempre dijo.

- Si, si, si…lo sé – busco apoyo en su mano, para destripar esa inseguridad que estaba surgiendo en su ser-. Creo que estoy sufriendo un poco del intercambio de energía, disculpa mi actitud.

A pesar de que sus labios liberaban miles de ideas de que nada ocurría, sabía que no se había sacado el tema de la cabeza. Tanteo una manera de romper esa tensión que se iba formado. Mantuvo entre sus manos su cabeza para pensar mejor. ¿Qué seria correcto decir que este tipo de situaciones? Estaba triste, confundido. Igual que ella antes de pasar por todo esto. ¿Acaso lo estaba contagiando?

Negó bruscamente y llego a la altura del peligris. Las palabras que dictaba su cerebro, eran copiadas de algún discurso perdido en su memoria de los tantos que le daba Shinji. Con la diferencia de que realmente ahora entendía lo que significaba.

Acogió entre sus manos temblorosas la cabeza gacha de Kaworu, buscando sus ojos. Su timidez se hizo presente en sus mejillas y pronto comprendió que eso la perseguiría durante toda su vida. El problema era sacarse ese malestar que aullaba al prevenir la timidez; sonrojos, temblores, casi perdida de voz, tartamudeos momentáneos, etc.

Decidida, recito las palabras que su cerebro había estado analizando con suma precaución de no saltar con alguna estupidez disparatada.

- ¿Tienes miedo que…me hieran? – pregunto, finalmente hallando sus ojos decaídos, deprimidos por la pesadumbre-. Es porque…te soy importante-. Shinji siempre se reía después de darle un sermón sobre porque se quedaba callada después de esta confesión. Exactamente no sabía que decir a lo que le explicaban, no entendía en sentido de "herir" que no fuese otro significado que el físico. Su segundo clon solo tuvo la experiencia de sentir la preocupación falsa de una madre hacia su esposo e hijo, así que no era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Kaworu estaba imitándola tal y como terminaba sus charlas con Shinji: Con ojos pensativos, mirada baja, sin saber nada que responder. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco sabía el significado de esa frase.

Él tomo una de sus manos y la poso en su mejilla.

- Tengo miedo de herirte yo…Ayanami – implícito, fijándose en ella-. Es mejor que el profesor no se enamoré de su alumna… ¿no crees?

- ¿Enamorar¿Te refieres a quererme como una hija? -.Desconocía todo amor que no fuese ese, ya que con Gendou sentía algo así. Era insuficiente, pero al fin y al cabo podía llamarse aprecio.

Rió silenciosamente nuevamente, sin responderle. Ella lo miro con confusión.

Se aparto de su lado y empezó un sendero hacia la ciudad. Directo, vacilante, o al menos es lo que leyó a sus espaldas. La había dejado totalmente curiosa de un saber todavía inexplicable para su cuerpo.

Llegaron a la ciudad tomados de la mano, todo a pedido de Rei y sin oposición de Kaworu. El peligris volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos y sus ojos observaban con seriedad las tiendas y automóviles que pasaban por ahí. Ella apretó sus manos con rapidez. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió volver a romper el silencio.

- ¿Dónde querías llevarme? –dijo con voz seca.

Kaworu no la escucho, sus ojos se perdían cada vez en la sumisión de algo que no podía leer en su mente. Sintió un poco de rechazo al ver que no le hacia caso para nada, y probo por irse de su lado. Capaz que sola podría solucionarse sus problemas, buscar respuestas sin comprobación y tal vez, solo tal vez, empezar a acostumbrarse nuevamente a una soledad inevitable. Total, pertenecía a su vida diaria sufrir esos tipos de arrebatos repentinos. Debía adaptarse, o de lo contrario terminaría afectada peor que antes.

Busco entre las tiendas y se detuvo en una de reliquias, puso su atención en una pequeña estatuilla de ángel. Que irónico le resultaba difícil debatir el verdadero significado al ver como era representado en el mundo ignorante. ¿Tan angelical y bueno? Salvación de toda vida, pequeña esperanza del mundo. En cambio, en el triste ahora, solo eran mensajero sanguinario, victimas de la manipulación de la destrucción. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente siguiese creyendo en una realidad incierta?

- La veo muy interesada por ese artefacto, señorita – dijo un hombre con voz amable, despabilando a Rei del mundo oscuro al que iba a entrar-. ¿Desea comprarlo?

- No entiendo porque quisiese…Ese no es un ángel verdadero –explico con tranquilidad sombría. Contagio el ambiente confuso también al vendedor.

- ¿Cómo es que dice, señorita? – pregunto, sin comprender el segundo sentido.

- Lo que conozco como ángel…debería rescribirse como despiadada fiera sin control – señalo la pequeña estatuilla-. ¿Acaso tendrá un segundo comando en donde le salgan tentáculos o algo? –.El comerciante se largo reír enseguida, Rei sintió algo parecido a la furia por pensar que no la tomaba enserio.

- Despreocupese, esta tallado en un material que le es imposible introducir aparato alguno en su interior. Creame – las risotadas del comerciante no paraban en cada palabra que pronunciaba-, ese es un ángel bueno, no creo que pretenda hacerle daño.

La verdad que quería trasmitir el buen hombre, Rei la recibió como simple blasfemia de su diccionario entero sobre ángeles. Puso una mueca no muy convincente. Iba a replicar su cuestión de ángeles buenos, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

- ¿Tendría alguna otra cosa? Es que somos de una "religión" distinta a la universal –explico Kaworu con amabilidad, avanzando hacia el comerciante y dejando nuevamente a Rei sola.

- "¿Religión?" –pensó la peliceleste, buscando otro significado a esa afirmación-. Que yo sepa, los ángeles son malos…-susurro para si misma-…y nadie me hará cambiar.

Abandono con pasos irritados la tienda de reliquias; con una incógnita bastante deplorable si podría quedarse con sus conocimientos antiguos o tendría que reemplazarlos ya que ahora los Ángeles no amenazaban más su mundo.

Bufo de una manera no muy alegre. Los momentos de cambio jamás habían sido su fuerte, prefería evitarlos, esquivar un gran trabajo. Su forma de pensar era cerrada, porque sin remordimientos le costaba cambiarla. Ser diferente costaba, y si nadie venia a explicarle con detalles convincentes de poder cambiar un pensamiento, no lo haría.

- ¡Ayanami! Oye¡espera! –se quejo Kaworu detrás de ella, alcanzándola a las corridas-. ¿Por qué te enojaste con él? No sabe de los Ángeles que nosotros conocimos…Tu enojo no tiene porque herir a los ignorantes¿entiendes? -.Eso le pareció un reproche más que un consejo, por lo que lo ignoro y continúo con su caminata-. Eso se llama terquedad…-mascullo el peligris, sonriendo nuevamente.

- ¿Terquedad? – pregunto curiosa, aminorando el paso hacia la altura de su compañero.

- En los que respecta a las personalidad de las personas se encuentran la diferencia entre defectos y virtudes – se encogió de hombros, caminando con sincronización junto a Rei.

Subió una ceja, incrédula. ¿Cómo se las empeñaba la gente para convivir con tanto encima? Ya era bastante duro mantener una compostura razonable frente a otros seres vivos. ¿Ahora existían ramales?

- Veras, los defectos son los que se denominan como amenazadores del lastimar humano. Podría ponerte un ejemplo: El señor Ikari, Gendou –volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una gracia desconocida que Rei no pudo descifrar.

- ¿Por qué él? Era muy bueno, manteníamos…conversaciones importantes –entrecerró sus ojos al recordar la falsa felicidad que poseía frente a aquel señor, siempre reemplazándola como alguien más. Tratando como una persona inexistente. ¿Por qué todavía persistía en defenderlo? Kaworu lo percato.

- ¿Sobre recuerdos pasados¿recuerdos de la persona a la que trato de compararte en vano? – mascullo, explayándose sin ningún miedo a herirla.

Enmudeció al instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Detuvo su paso a escasos centímetros cada vez que caminaban, aún más lentos que su compañero hasta que se paro en seco. En tiempos antiguos no le hubiese importado, pero ahora que adquiría sentimientos que prefirió ignorar durante una década encerrada en ese cuerpo sin alma, le costaba carcomer lo simple e innecesaria que le había sido su "yo" verdadero a una persona que pudo haber amado. En especial a Gendou; alguien en quien creyó ciegamente, tan…tontamente.

- Ssh…es agua pasada – las manos de Kaworu apretaron con fuerza las de ella-. No quiero que llores, disculpa…te hice pasar la línea del dolor. Discúlpame -.Busco su cara con preocupación como todas las veces. Finalmente encontró unos ojos cristalizados-. Ssh…calma, Ayanami. Olvídalo – incito un desesperado peligris, queriendo evitar un dolor en ella al ver una simple lagrima resbalar por su rostro.

- ¿Qué defectos tiene él¿Lastimar humanos¿Puede explicarse con hacer sufrir a la gente sin importarle nada? – sonaba con voz quebrada pero trato de no perder en control.

- Si, si…se llama egoísmo. Solo querer el bien propio, sanar un dolor ignorando a todos los que tienes a tu alrededor. –hablaba rápido, inseguro de poder contener las ganas de abrazar a la pobre y desdichada mujer que tenía enfrente-. Meterse en un mundo donde solo existe su ser humano, mejorarse, fortalecerse, negarse a una ayuda que podría beneficiarle los caminos de la vida. Son muchos, Rei, los caminos de la vida son muchos…pero hay gente que dice no necesitar nada. Ni siquiera un empujón.

Mientras procesaba sus palabras, y pensaba en lo duro que debía ser un ser humano, enmudeció por completo, las respiraciones agitadas, resultado de evitar un lloriqueo, eran todos los sonidos que podían oírse.

¿Egoísmo, ese era el nombre? Soportar un dolor monótono, no compartir las sensaciones de la vida, no pedir ayuda, solucionárselos solo. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior para desahogar las ganas de llorar que tenia. ¿Entonces, antes de vivir estas experiencias, era egoísta? Sonrió sin ganas, sin sentimiento para hacerlo. Ahora encontraba una palabra para todos sus sufrimientos, sus alegrías sin compañía, para ese vació que aferraba su corazón frío. No pudo esquivar la realidad que todos se lo había rebuscado ella, nadie le había ordenado a encerrase. Se encontraba cegada por el falso amor de un hombre, y no había podido darse cuenta. Pero en ese momento, todo exploto. Las ganas de llorar, todo su dolor, la simple respuesta que hace varios años no había podido encontrar. Todo encajaba. La tristeza y felicidad que sentía, se me mezclaron en un llanto callado pero que igual sintió como su corazón apretaba las ganas de hacerlo.

- Rei, basta…tranquila… ¿Qué sucede? –.Kaworu se encontraba más desesperado que ella por saber lo que le pasaba, sus ojos demostraba una preocupación que solo había reflejado en Shinji al conocerlo.

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este, y para evitar preocuparlo, trato de impostar la voz, pero ese dolor no la dejaba, quería descargarse de todas las lagrimas que rozaban sus mejillas. En esos líquidos que caían sin ninguna detención, cada momento de soledad, cada pregunta sin respuesta, cada tristeza sin poder apartarle, sin nadie por culpa de su actitud. Sin nadie, hasta entender su alma perdida en cada clonación. Hasta conocerlo a Shinji y por ultimo a él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega? Una culpa que no quería admitir se mezclo con el llanto, haciéndolo más agudo. Su corazón le dolía. Una punzada en él, dio permiso a aferrarse con fuerza a lo único calido que podía alcanzar: el pecho de su acompañante. El placer en el calor ayudaba a apaciguar el dolor, aunque aun así continuara.

- ¿Es malo…tener defectos, verdad¿Las personas te odian por tenerlos, no? Con razón,…-aferro sus manos a la camisa que llevaba Kaworu-…con razón todo este tiempo estuve sola…Por eso me usaban…por eso…por eso tenia otra vida…Mi deseo egoísta, mi terquedad… ¡Merezco la muerte!

- ¡No malinterpretes, Ayanami! –grito con tono molesto Kaworu-. ¡Tener defectos no hace que le gente te odie¡Tus actos son los que hacen eso!

- Entonces…entonces…-las lagrimas no dejaban de tocar el suelo rápidamente, al cabo que algunas se posaban en la camisa de su compañero-. Es igual…so-soy…

- No…No es tu culpa que personas frías como ellos te hallan usado y confundido…No tienes culpa Rei –apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Rei y la acaricio con ternura-. Por eso estoy aquí…Tu necesitas vivir tu vida, no la de otra. No cometer los errores de otra, sino los tuyos. Descubrir tu propia personalidad, de lo capaz que puedes llegar a hacer. Habrá gente que te envidiaría o que consideraras superior, pero al fin y al cabo serás tu la que tomes esas decisiones…

Rei subió su rostro lentamente y se percato que se encontraba a unos metros de la barbilla de Kaworu, sus ojos miraban su cuello, los labios de él moverse, sus ojos de él que miraban hacia un lugar desconocido.

La noche cayó a metros de ellos, las luces resaltaban el cabello de Kaworu, y justo estaban bajo un farol. Las bocinas de los automóviles pidiendo apresuradamente un movimiento en el transito, hicieron que pensase un poco en toda aquella rebelión de identidades. Aflojo sus garras de Kaworu.

- Mis pecados… ¿eran culpa de otra? –repitió, sin creérselo.

- Una "otra" que no existe Rei. Desapareció en tu segundo clon, ahí apareciste tu –recalco Kaworu, limpiándole las lagrimas.

- ¿Cómo es que…lo sabes?

- Eh comparado tus personalidades todo ese tiempo. Sabes que…era parte de ti anteriormente. Éramos uno-. Volvió a su misma posición, esta vez predijo su mirada hacia los semáforos que cambiaban de color alocadamente-. Pero ahora tu eres Rei Ayanami, y yo…Kaworu Nagisa. Seres diferentes.

- Me gustaría…

- ¿Hum?

- Me gustaría…que volvieras a mi ser –entrecerró sus ojos, concentrada en lo que iba a decir-. Solo para que impregnes en mi toda esa seguridad que tienes, Nagisa –se sostuvo parte del vestido con dolor-. Yo…yo…A mi me falta…

- La tienes, tenlo por seguro…Es cuestión de buscarla, forjarla y patearla al exterior -.Kaworu poso uno de sus dedos en el rostro de Rei, riendo divertido-. Puedes encontrarla aquí…-señalo su frente-, aquí –sus ojos-, o…-un silencio perduro al notar como el dedo masculino se perdía en marcar un camino indeciso en sus labios-…aquí…-susurro, aún metido en lo que hacia.

- ¿Por qué¿Tiene algún significado esos lugares que me indicas¿Por qué no en el cuerpo también?

- Pues, en el rostro son los más comunes –se rió entre dientes nuevamente, repitiendo la acción que le había hecho a ella, con la diferencia del receptor-. La frente: Tu cerebro esta detrás, puedes ser segura de tus pensamientos y conjeturas, y así, defenderlos hasta la muerte. O por el contrario, ser manipulable, dejarte influenciar por otras mentes más fuertes. Todo esto se soluciona siendo inteligente, o cerrado de mente…ósea, si sos segura de mente, eres terca. Como tú.

- ¿La seguridad se concentra solo en el cerebro¿Tanta es requerida como para que no se distribuya en lo siempre, Kaworu lograba traer su curiosidad muerta a la vida.

- A veces, la gente logra el gran manejo de la seguridad. Obviamente eso no ocurre con los políticos, sino…con la gente humilde. Aunque todo esto necesita un equilibrio, y solo se compensa con alguna debilidad física o discapacidad de las otras dos opciones que mencione –hizo una media sonrisa, pero luego camino con Rei a rastras-. Te llevo al lugar que te dije…No me pongas esa cara.

- Era bastante interesante lo que me estabas diciendo¿Por qué cambias de tema?

- El impaciente de mi ser quiere verte feliz y no así como te encuentro. Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, prometo completarte el informe. Tu mente va explotar de tanto conocimiento.

- ¡¿Eh?!...-soltó la mano de Kaworu miedosa-…es algo…científicamente imposible… ¿Cómo es que…?

Pequeñas risitas se escucharon interiormente de parte de Kaworu, Rei volvió a tener los mismos síntomas que cuando estaba frente al comerciante. ¿Qué les resultaba tan gracioso?

- ¡Eres tan inocente! Esa cualidad puede ser a veces…tan…-dejo en suspenso el completo de la frase con una extraña sonrisa.

Rei prefirió seguir callada a empezar una discusión que de seguro acabaría perdiendo a causa de la misteriosa actitud que tomaba el peligris a esas frases que calificaban sus progresos. Tomo nuevamente la mano de Kaworu, y siguió el camino desconocido que pronto el olvidado empezó a guiar.

- ¿Viniste alguna vez a la ciudad, Ayanami? Digo, en tus días libres.

- No, me ocupaba de estar…como siempre- escondió su mano libre tras su cintura-. Jamás me atrajo…la ciudad.

- Hum, puede que te resultara aburrido venir sola -.Kaworu se entretuvo jugueteando con los dedos de Rei-. Sin compañía lo único que puedes hacer es mirar vidrieras, supongo.

- Supongo…-volvió a repetir Rei, observando sus dedos unirse al jugueteo que hacían los de Kaworu.

- Ya veras que cambiaras de opinión…No tengo ningún problema en regresar contigo si eso te hace feliz. Mira, llegamos.

Enfrente de ellos se imponía un gran local lleno de maquinarias en donde, en sus pantallas, se movían monstruos o flechas a velocidades distintas. Todo dentro de esas pantallas, que eran de una forma parecida a las computadoras de NERV, pero ya no mostraban cálculos o probabilidades de suelo y cielo, sino que, en su lugar, había controles en donde debería haber teclados, y escenario digitalizados que ella jamás había visto. El local se titulaba "Play-Park", un nombre bastante raro para una organización de computadoras. Extrañamente había niños jugueteando en las computadoras, y otros se metían a probar su suerte en otros puestos que se instalaron allí.

- Que raro… ¿Se permiten niños en las salas de investigaciones¿Qué son esos aparatos? –señalo lo que parecía un tiro al blanco-. Que yo recuerde, eso no es un amplificador de ondas cerebrales. ¿Nagisa, porque me trajiste aquí si me quiere alejar de esto…? –finalmente su voz se apago¿Todo esto era un engaño para encerrarla en el mismo mundo que antes?

- No, no, Ayanami. Estos son "videojuegos" y esos aparatos –observo donde el dedo de Rei apuntaba-. Son instalaciones aparte. Hay que pagar con dinero en vez de fichas para ganar algo.

- ¿Fichas?

- Quédate aquí, pronto sabrás lo que son –le explico con paciencia.

Rei vio como Kaworu se detenía frente a una cabina donde había una señorita al lado. Suponiendo que iba a tardar, entro curiosa al local. Se acerco a un chico que movía enérgicamente los dedos en una de esas computadoras. El juego que llevaba parecía estar bien difícil, puesto que a cada segundo el chico lanzaba pequeños insultos a la instalación. Asomo sus ojos y diviso dos figuras luchando entre si. Eran de una descripción humana, pero uno era un insecto gigante y el que, por lo que observo de los manejos, manejaba el chico era uno idéntico al ángel que una vez había usurpado sus pensamientos. Ese ángel que una vez la había traído a la realidad que ella apartaba con desesperación.

Rápidamente un pánico al contacto con esa pantalla lo sucumbió, retrocedió con torpeza, llevándose varios bancos que estaban instalados frente a los juegos. Varias miradas empezaron a dedicarle atención a su reciente miedo. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo, y sus manos temblaban. El chico que jugaba eso tecleo unos botones que estaban al lado del comando y su bestia saco unos tentáculos que empezaron a absorber la energía de su oponente hasta dejarlo noqueado.

La vivencia de esa escena, y lo que acaba de presenciar, producieron su desfallecimiento en medio de ese local. Tantas emociones juntas…tantos…sustos juntos…ya eran demasiado como para aguantar el dolor de un recuerdo insoportable. Ella no sabía que su cabeza tenía trayectoria segura a los vidrios de una botella olvidada... ¿Era así, como terminaría su pobre existencia¿Junto a un pobre final?

* * *

**Jeje...(si, te van a matar...no sonrias como si nada!) Lo sé...pero¿como puedo excusarme de estar un año sin escribir nada? Espero que todavia tenga seguidoras...(vas a ver¡nadie te deja reviews a partir de ahora porque lo digo yo!) No! No tendria sentido seguir escribiendo! TT y son eran tan bonitos...me gustaria volver a la época donde tenia inspiracion a montones (tu complicada yo cambiada piensa más en otras, lamentablemente) ¬¬ y tu siempre tan linda conmigo...Jeje, bueeno, que le voy a hacer...chicos, disculpenme por este hiatus...PERO REGRESE CON MÁS IMAGINACION QUE NUNCA! xD...solo seanme paciente :D...**

**Respondo reviews:**

**ManaKuramita: Gracias por los reviews constantes, eres la responsable de mi resureccion! Y la de este fic, la verdad, agradesco todos tus reviews.**

**Medea Of Scorpio: Wua! Sango-chan! Tanto tiempo, te extrañe...eh. Tantas cosas han cambiado, espero que aún podamos estar en contacto por esta pag TT. Como siempre, agradesco todos tus apoyos! La verdad que me ayudan mucho! Prometo actualizarme con tus fics.**

**Dark-Rinoa-chan: No lo abandone mi querida fan, acá estoy, y el fic tamb, y los otros tamb, todos salvo y sanos!. Cap 3 subido, comentelo mi querida fan :3. Adoro tus comentarios, y animos, muchas gracias y perdona la tardanza!**

**Harlett: Listo, cap 3 dsp de un hiatus...mejor seguirlo que olvidarlo.**

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: Por fin puedo apreciar un comentario de una de mis autores favoritas. Wuo!, sugoi, veo que describes exactamente lo que quiero trasmitir...eso me alegra mucho. Agradesco tus felicitiaciones con todo gusto :D, el KawoRei debe extender si...vamos a ver que sorpresa Rebuil Of Evangelion, esa es mi ilusíón. Perdoname a mi por tardarme en publicar el tercer capi, espero que aún recuerdes este fic y me sigas mandando tus msj.**

**Nara Starr: Hum...una chica bastante interesante me eh topado en la elaboracion de este fic. Pues tu critica a sido leida y revisada, espero que en este texto lo compruebes :D...me gustaria que se logees al dejarme comentario, asi podria chekear con más facilidad tus historias y agregarte al msn. Osea, si tu no te molestas. **

**Uf, bueno, regresando del hiatus...prometo proseguir con mis otras historias. paso a aclar los que estan aqui y tamb leen "La Vida Adolescente", tuve con poner una OCC...pero juro que no interferira en la historia por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que llegue a una parte interesante en la historia estará como amiga incondicional de Hina-chan.**

**Habiendo aclarado dudas, y evitando posiblemente todo trato de asesinato, me retiro.**

**Como siempre: Rewiers please**

**Matta nee!**


End file.
